


Swirling Snow

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Playing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: First snow of the season during a patrol





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely HummerHouse

The first flakes of the season began flying while four ninjas ran across the rooftops of New York in one of the countless patrols of the city they put their lives on the line to protect. Tonight was fairly quiet with the most excitement so far had been stopping a mugging before the victim was attacked on their way home.

As the frozen particles of water hit their skin Mikey let out a whoop of joy and leapt off the edge of the roof, swinging on a nearby clothes line, and used it to swing himself up into the air and onto the next building. His brothers were right on his heels moving with the snow blowing wind at their backs.

The chill of the air stung the skin and froze their lungs as they breathed in deeply as the three older brothers chased after the youngest. It made them feel alive and energized and pushed them forward in their chase.

The cold flakes against their heated skin felt like pinpricks urging them onwards. Swirls of glittering snow danced in circles around them playing with their flowing bandana tails. Laughter at the teasing wind sounded only loud enough for the four of them to hear it but no farther. Even having fun they were too well trained to stand out so boldly where they might be seen.

Slamming his bo into a crevice at the edge of the roof Don used it as a pole vault to fling himself over the gap between the buildings to catch up to his younger brother. Glancing to the side their eyes met for a moment before matching grins spread across their faces.

Without even needing to speak to one another they both spun around at the same time and began heading straight back at their older brothers. Neither Leo nor Raph missed a step as their little brothers headed straight for them, leap frogging over their heads without any hesitation.

Changing their direction with no movement wasted Leo and Raph took off into the night after the two younger ninjas. A game of cat and mouse sounded far more appealing to all of them than the lackluster patrol they had been having. Besides, the first snow of the season called for play and who were they to argue with what Mother Nature was so obviously trying to tell them.

Four dark shadows raced through the night with only a flutter of snowflakes left in their wake to indicate where they had been.


End file.
